What If We Could?
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Has anyone noticed that Reid has an eye problem? Fluff fic has the potential to become smut... only if you want it though. THIS IS SLASH...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Please Reid/Enjoy ? /Comment
1. What If We Could?

**I own nothing**

"Trying to catch flies?" J.J. nudges Reid with her elbow.

"Wha?" Reid's jaw snaps shut as his eyes slide back into focus…sorta.

"Spence, you've been staring, a good twenty minutes…I don't think you even blinked." She whispers, following his gaze. "And, you're reading like a normal person." The corner of her lip pulls into a smirk.

Reid doesn't like Morgan…Reid doesn't like…Reid doesn't…Reid…

"I-"Reid falters, staring at his keyboard instead of J.J.

"And at the briefings…you kinda get this spacey "_I'm paying attention but –I think I wanna ogle him some more_" look. " J.J. teases as Reid's brow furrows in an incredulous look.

"You know, you're not fooling anyone." She says; he blushes deep.

"Come on, just tell him. The most he can say is no." She puppy dogs him, looking over at Morgan who's bent over his files, working steady.

"No." Reid says through gritted teeth.

"You didn't deny it." She says in a sing-song voice.

"Why are you bothering me…I was content with my ogling." Reid whines.

"Because, we're sick of it. You two with the little looks and the touches. You two need to get your heads out your asses and go for it!" J.J. smarts as Reid sighs.

"I Don't… He doesn't…" Reid sputters as J.J. cocks her head.

Mother always knows best.

".It…Him." J.J. says calmly. "He won't make the first move because he's not sure about you…just like you're not sure about him"—

"HE DOESN'T LIKE MEN!" Reid says exasperated.

J.J. says nothing.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan ruffles Reid's hair, his hand sliding to his shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchenette. Reid squeaks. J.J. cocks her brow.

Reid watches as Morgan walks away.

It doesn't mean anything.

"Doesn't mean anything." Reid tries to play it off as he turns around.

"Touch. Looks." J.J. says simply as she turns on her heels and strides away.

Reid sinks down in his seat.

So what if his heart is beating a little quicker…it always does that when Morgan touches him. Calls him Pretty Boy. When they're in briefing and Reid just happens to lose focus and settle on Morgan…and then he catches his gaze and has to look away. When he gives Reid a slow sweet smile that seems like he's saving just for him… that's normal, right?

**A/N: Do you think my stories are rehash? You know, same story diff. title?**

**Serious, I'd appreciate an honest opinion. **

**Thank you in advance.**


	2. Put Our Live on Hold

**I own nothing…**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Trying to see where this story is taking me…maybe one more chapter. D'know.**

**Reid…comment…enjoy?**

Reid sits on the edge of his computer chair, the B.A.U. quietly buzzing during the lunch hour.

Morgan chuckles to himself at the sight; Reid's glasses have made their return and have perched themselves dangerously on the edge of his nose as he stares at the screen before him.

This isn't out of character for Reid, catching up on work while everyone else _remembers_ to eat.

Reid bites his bottom lip, heated blush snaking down his neck as his hips rock slightly, and then Morgan notices it…

"You know you're up to somethin' weird when you're reading as slow as my fastest speed readin'." Morgan whispers, leaning against Reid's desk.

Reid jerks, slamming his knee against the desk.

"Crap, bad knee!" He hisses as he scrambles to click the screen away.

Morgan stares as he feels the heat roll off Reid's skin. He leans over Reid to reach for the mouse.

"What are you doing?" Reid hisses. He grabs at Morgan's hand as he clicks opens the last browser window.

"Curious." Morgan muses as he ignores Reid's futile attempt to dislodge him.

Morgan's brow arches; a low groan escapes Reid's mouth as he covers his face.

"Lit porn?"

"Don't be crude. "Reid snaps. "It's slash fiction, there's a"— Morgan stops him with a devilish smirk.

"Kid 's okay…Just never met a straight man who thought Kirk and Spock…Really?"

"There's such a thing called subtext. Can't you go away please?" Reid's face and voice are the epitome of hurt as he sinks lower in his seat.

" 'M sorry Pretty Boy, was just teasin'." Morgan squeezes his shoulder and Reid pulls away. Morgan's stomach leaps to his throat and chokes him.

"How do you even…you just assume that I'm straight. Never think that there's more to me than just the brainy kid that hangs around, never think that there's anything under the surface…" Reid's voice is breathless as his guts drop to his feet.

"I"— He gasps as Morgan looks at him like he's been socked in the gut.

Reid tries to skitter away, but Morgan clasps a strong fist around Reid's arm.

"You can't"- Morgan's voice is thick as he lets his hand drop to his side, useless.

"You can't just say something like that and run away." He clears his throat and looks Reid in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean isn't that important? It's…who you are. A part of you. I"— Morgan really looks as if he's going to cry.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Reid touches Morgan's shoulder. Morgan shivers.

"Need some air." He gasps as he clenches his fists against his sides, striding toward the elevators.

J.J. looks over at Reid.

_What's wrong?_

Reid shrugs, chasing after Morgan.

Reid catches him before the elevator slides open.

"Morgan wait." Reid whispers, grabbing him by the shoulder. Morgan shakes.

"Reid, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed it." Morgan steels himself, willing himself to crush the emotions withering inside him. Willing himself not cry.

He's not weak.

He's just…not.

"Come on." Reid takes Morgan's hand and tugs him into the first empty room, firmly shutting and locking the door behind him.

Reid turns to face Morgan, they both all too aware of their own skins.

"Now…I tell you I'm gay and you hyperventilate?" Reid asks calmly. Morgan just stares, sinking into a comfy chair.

"I'm sorry for that; it's just that I thought we were friends"—Morgan's voice unsteady as he tries to find the words.

"We are." Reid says; a tint of confusion in his voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me that— I'm pretty sure that's…"

"Morgan."Reid says forcefully. Morgan studies Reid."You had a weird reaction to Steven Fitzgerald in South Beach. You flipped out on William, the unsub in Sarasota, Florida… "He's less than a man?" And then there's what ha-happened"—Reid stares at his feet as Morgan tenses, lips tight.

"I like that we're friends and I wouldn't want anything to come between that, and if keeping my sexuality a…secret helped then, I'm not sorry." Reid murmurs as he looks at Morgan. 

"Pretty Boy, I told you, you could come to me with anything… you thought I'd be upset because your sexuality. No, I'm not … I'd never judge you for that." Morgan shakes his head.

"I just…I don't want to lose you, and it scares me to think that this may or may not bring me closer"—

Morgan stares down at his hands resting in his lap.

"Closer to what?" Reid pushes himself off the wall, fidgeting nervously with the big buttons on his sweater.

Morgan's breathe hitches.

"Closer to you." Morgan breathes, his face screwing up. "I love you so much Reid it hurts."

Honey brown meets chocolate.

"And to be around you, to touch you and know I can never be yours and that you'd never…feel the same way about me. When you ramble and I have to get away from you because I can't breathe. Gods Reid, it hurts." He slams his fist against the arm of the chair, body shaking as he stifles the sobs threatening to spill.

Reid places a hand on Morgan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Morgan. He settles himself in Morgan's lap, hugging him close.

Morgan looks up in surprise as a small smile ghosts on Reid's face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Reid whispers, leaning his head toward Morgan's.

"No?" Morgan's breathe ghosts over Reid's lips as he shakes his head.

"No." Reid presses his lips to Morgan's, heat traveling through their guts as Morgan grips Reid, snaking his fingers through Reid's hair, pressing back with equal force.

They kiss; small nips and bites unleashed on quivering lips.

They break for air; their chests about to explode.

Morgan sighs, rubbing small circles on the small of Reid's back.

"I love you Reid." He pants.

"I love you too Morgan." Reid's mouth cricks in a smile as he laid his head against Morgan's shoulder, happy for the solidity Morgan had to offer.

**A/N: what do you think?**


End file.
